Hogwarts: The History, Year 1
by dreamgirl1321
Summary: Lily Evans was normal just like everyone else, until the day she recieved her letter. The story of the Lily Potter before she became Lily Potter. This follows her first year at Hogwarts
1. The Day of the Letters

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, this isn't mine, ect., ect.

It was a warm sunny day, the day the letters arrived. It was the day almost everyone who had received the letter would remember for the rest of their lives. Not because something bad had happened, but because it signaled a change. For some, this change was part of their everyday lives, for others it was a different matter entirely. For people such as Lily Evans, it was the latter.

She and Severus Snape were sitting on the curb, watching as the occasional car came by, completely bored out of their mind.

Lily tilted her head back as a light breeze blew. "When you think our letters will arrive?" She asked the black haired boy beside her.

"Today, I think," although he sounded unsure.

"Do you really think I'll get in? What if Dumbledore doesn't want me?" She turned to Severus, a frown crossing over her face.

"Of course he'll want you. He'd be crazy to not let you into Hogwarts. It's obvious you're a witch. I spotted it, didn't I?"

She laughed, "Well, yes, and I guess you can be rather dense at times," she nudged him with her shoulder.

"Can I?" he gave her a smirk and tickled her.

"Sev, Sev! Stop!" She shouted, giggling, as she rolled around on the grass helplessly.

He laughed to, and proceeded to stop, letting Lily catch her breath.

She gasped as she stood up. "Ooh, now you're going to get it!" She started to run after him through the streets.

They played only for a little while longer, anxious to go home to see if they got their letters.

"Let's go to my house," Lily said, scanning the skies for owls.

"Okay. There will be someone who takes you to Diagon Alley, do you mind if I come to when you get your supplies?" He glanced sideways at her.

"Oh will you?" Lily felt relief washing over her. "Thank you so much. I didn't want to go there alone."

"You wouldn't be alone," Sev reminded her.

"Yes, but that's different. I don't know them."

The two continued walking to her house, talking about all the magic they would learn over their years. When they got to Lily's house, both were out of breath having run to get there sooner.

"Mummy? Daddy? Tuney? I'm home, Sev is with me."

"I'm out back, dear," Mrs. Evans called from the backdoor which was open.

"Hello, Mum." Lily called out, going to where her mother was tending to her garden.

"Hello, Lily." She sat back, wiping her forehead. "Hello, Severus. It's nice to see you again." She smiled pleasantly.

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Evans." He gave a shy smile at the woman.

"Would you like to help?" She nodded towards her garden.

Lily glanced at Sev. "Sure, Mum," she said as Severus didn't object.

"Well then, let's get to work. You two want to water?" She asked, still smiling.

"Yes!" Lily shouted and the two rushed over to where to hose was.

"You can water the bushes along the fence. Be sure not to over water them."

"Yes, Mum," The two ended up watering more themselves than the plants however.

Soon, both the plants and the two friends were drenched and Lily and Sev lay in the grass, not speaking.

Lily smiled. She remembered how Sev wouldn't come over to the Evans' for quite a time, at least six or seven months after they had met. She had only managed to get him over to her house that spring after school when she had told him that her parents weren't home. Of course, like anyone else who had met the Evans', he was instantly charmed and loved being over at Lily's ever minute he was there.

"Severus, would you mind asking your parents if they would like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" Lily's mum called. "We are having our annual summer get together and it would be very nice if you and your parents attended."

"My parents won't come." Sev sat up, frowning, "But would it be okay, if it would be just me who came?"

"Of course, dear. You are welcome any time. I have some lemonade in the fridge if the two of you would like some," Lily's mum said pleasantly.

"Thank you, Mum," Lily smiled as she went after Severus. There was of course a double meaning behind those words, a double meaning only Mrs. Evans caught.

Severus didn't have many friends Lily knew. At school he was always being picked on. Lily was his only friend as far as she knew. Of course Sev did bring it on himself. He used words like muggle which did him no good. Lily had mentioned this to him once, but of course he did ignore her as he usually did when it came to making friends.

"Hey, Sev," Lily asked as she got the pitcher from the fridge, "Where do kids who have magic from families who are magic go? Before they go to Hogwarts I mean?"

"It depends," he shrugged. "Most purebloods don't go to school at all. They are privately tutored at home, or there are a few who study in groups with other purebloods. They tend to think rather highly of themselves. Those who have a muggle born parent depend also. I think those with muggle influence are more likely to go to muggle school than those who don't have a much. It depends on what the parent decided to let them learn of course. But I think now days most everyone goes to muggle school unless of course they are made of money, they just get a tutor. I think there is a wizarding school somewhere in England. It's not a private school, any witch or wizard can go, but they don't teach spells. They teach reading and writing, mathematics, and stuff they'll need at schools like Hogwarts."

"There are other schools like Hogwarts?" Lily looked at him.

"I've told you there were," He reminded her.

"Oh have you really? I can't remember. What are they?"

"Well there is Beauxbatons which is in France and Durmstrang which is in Norway. And of course there is Hogwarts. Those three are the major ones, at least in Europe. There is an American one called Chesterler Academy, it's fairly large. I know there are ones in Australia, Japan, Russia, and Canada. I can't remember their names though and I'm sure there are others. Don't know where though. Most of them are rather small. The wizarding world isn't a large one, even though it may seem so. It can't be, otherwise the muggles would have noticed.

"Oh," they fell silent for a few moments before Lily shrieked and grabbed Sev's arm, pointing with her other hand to something in the sky. "It's coming!!!" She shrieked again as a dot in the sky flew closer.

"Lily!" Cried her mother rushing outside. "Are you okay?! What happened?!"

The two kids however, were frozen staring at the owl that was coming at an alarming speed.

"What in the name of God's green earth?" muttered Lily's mum.

The huge bird landed on the hedge, a letter tied to its leg. "Come on, Sev," they inched forward until they could read the name on it. _Severus Snape. Lily Evan's house. Outside. _

"How does it know that?" breathed Lily.

"No idea," replied Sev shakily as he reached for the letter.

"Lily, Sev, don't mess with the bird," Lily's mum went inside shaking her head. "You have no idea what it could have as far as diseases go."

"No worries, mum, we won't," called Lily, she started scanning the skies for her letter. "When do you believe it will come?"

Sev frowned. "It should be here by now. It came late this year, at least according to my mum."

Lily fought the urge not to cry. "It will come won't it?" She asked.

"Lil, don't worry. Dumbledore better have sent you a letter. If not, I'll march right up to him the first day and ask him why the bloody hell not."

"Won't he be mad if you were to use the word bloody hell?"

"That's two words."

"Which makes it a bajillion times worse, Sev. Beside I don't want to seem desperate. Maybe those who are muggle born go to school a year later. Or those who haven't grown up with magic. It makes sense."

"Yeah, maybe that's it." Sev said.

"Well let's go inside. There's no use in waiting around all day is there? It might not even come."

"Of course it will. The mailing just must have gotten mixed up."

"If you say…." Lily trailed off as they walked towards the house.

"Sev, would you like to stay for dinner?" Lily's mum called.

"Yes ma'am," he said. "And I'm sure it will be alright with my parents."

"Do you need to give them a ring?"

"No but thanks though. They won't mind."

Lily sat next to Sev at the dinner table. She didn't say much and kept picking at her food.

"Lily, please stop playing with you food, dear," her mum said crossly."I'm not playing. I'm picking," Lily grumbled.

"Is everything alright?" her father looked up at her from the dinner plate piled with an enormous amount of food that had, at least until this moment, been occupying his attention.

"Yeah, I guess so," Lily said when all she felt like doing was breaking down and crying. "I was just expecting this letter to come and obviously it didn't."

"I'm sorry Lily dear, but that reminds me there was a letter for you this morning I just forgot to give it to you. Was it that perhaps?" her mum asked concerned

"Probably not no," Lily sighed, "It doesn't really matter anyways does it?"

"Course it does," Mrs. Evans got up from the table and went over to the counter. "It has this odd seal on the back of it. Says, 'Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry'. Um was this one it perhaps? You didn't give out any information to a stranger to you? It even knows your bedroom number."

Lily brightened up immediately, tearing open the envelope. "Yes!" She screamed and threw her arms around her mum. "I got in! I got in. Ooh Sev this is so exciting!"

"What is it?" Petunia asked. "What did you get into? Is it some sort of magicians club?"

"Of course not!" Lily replied affronted.

"That's good," Petunia looked relieved, "It would have been really dorky to go to."

"It's an actual school, Tuney. I'm a witch! A real live, wand using, spell casting, and…. And ….. whatever else they do, witch!"

"Lily," Her mum was looking a little amused, "May I see the letter?"

"Here!" Lily thrust the envelope into her mum's hands.

"Is this some kind of joke?" her mum asked staring at the pieces of paper.

"No Mrs. Evans, it's not. I got one too," Sev spoke up, handing her his letter also.

"Oh…. Dear…. I think I need to sit," Mrs. Evans looked faint as she slipped into her chair.

"Mum, did I get one?" Petunia asked.

"What? Oh no, Pet, you didn't," Lily's mum mumbled staring at her food.

"Mum?" asked Lily quietly.

"Hmmmm?"

"Um it says someone from the staff at Hogwarts, that's the school, is coming here, tonight. To explain what exactly is going on and going to take Sev and I to London later to Diagon Alley to shop for some supplies."

"Oh, yes, very well then," Her mum said just right before the doorbell rang. "This must be a joke."

"I'll get it," offered Petunia as she dashed from the room.

Lily fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably. It was going to be a long night.


	2. The first Night of Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Im not J.K. Rowling, I don't not own the characters, ect, ect.

Author's Note: Yeah I know I have other unfinished stories but I can't help it. I've got this one in mind and it's not going away so I decided maybe something different from the ones I put on and remove all the time. Also I know the Hogwarts Express scene is a little different than the one in the book but I didn't want to rewrite the whole scene plus I can make it a little different, can't I?

Lily was bouncing in her seat as she rode in the back seat with Sev. She had been like this ever since she had received her letter. Sev had assured her she would be going, but to be holding the letter in her hand, it felt more real, like it was going to happen. She needed change. This much she knew. And this was possibly going to be the biggest change in her whole life.

"We're here," announced Mrs. Evans as the car came to a halt.

"Mum, do you mind if I stay in the car?" Petunia asked.

Her mum gave a confused look than nodded as she and her husband walked to the trunk of the car.

Lily looked over at her sister. "What? I thought you were coming to see me off?"

"God, Lily the whole world isn't about you the entire time. Get over yourself," She spat.

Lily looked at her sister shocked. "I thought you weren't mad at me anymore."

"I'm not mad at you. But you're stinking up the car with your freaky odor and I'm sorry but I'm about to suffocate so if you don't mind closing the door…" she trailed off venomously.

Lily slammed the door shut, almost in tears. She looked over at her parents who were getting out her and Sev's trunks from the back.

The window rolled down, "You're such a baby. What are you going to do? Go crying to Mummy and Daddy? Not only are you a freak, you're also a cry-baby."

"Shut up!" Lily shouted at her sister, drawing her parents attention.

"Lily, please don't tell people to shut up. It's rather rude."

"Sorry mum," she said. "Sod off," she hissed to her sister, so that her parents couldn't hear her. "Just because you're jealous…" and with that she trailed off and stomped away after her parents.

As they arrived at the platform, Lily felt nervous. "Will I run into the barrier?" She asked Sev for what she knew what about to be the hundredth time.

"No, just get a running start and don't think about it. You'll be fine." He gave her a small smile, clearly nervous to.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive, Lily," He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'll even go first if you want."

"Thank you, Sev."

"It's no problem," And he took a running start vanishing once he hit the bricks.

"I don't think we can come." Lily's mum said, glancing at the barrier. "And I'm not sure I want to," She gave a nervous laugh. "But behave yourself. Write to us every time you get the chance. I'm sure Petty will love to hear from you."

"I rather doubt that," Lily whispered.

"Oh, Lils," her mum pulled her into a tight hug, "She's just jealous, give her a while to soak it in and you two will be closer than ever."

"You think so?" She asked.

"I know so," she let go and Lily turned to hug her dad but, not before she saw a small tear rolling down her mother's face.

"I'm going to miss you, Daddy," she hugged him.

"Me too, Lils, have a good time. Behave yourself. I don't want a letter coming home, even if it by owl, saying that you have been misbehaving."

"There's nothing to worry about, Daddy."

He chuckled, "I know," and kissed the top of her head as he let her go.

"We will be here until 11:30 in case something goes wrong," her mum said. "Have fun."

"Thanks," She smiled at her parents before positioning herself in front of the barrier as she had seen Sev do. She gave a wave and ran towards it, closing her eyes, expecting to hit it on instinct.

She stopped running and opened her eyes. _I did it!_ It was exactly like how Sev described it.

"Hey, I thought you got lost!" Sev smiled at her still pushing his trunk. "Let's go put these away and find a seat."

They found an empty compartment towards the back and sat down.

"I'm going to go and change into my robes. I'll be back." Sev said standing, he passed two boys as they entered the compartment.

Lily dragged Severus away, fuming about those, those _boys_! They went to another compartment that was empty except for a girl, whom looked like a first year herself. "Do you mind if we sit here?"

"Oh no, it's fine, of course I don't mind," The girl gestured to the seats across from her, "I'm so glad you asked. I was afraid I would have to ride the train by myself. My friend, Frank, he wanted to sit with some other boys, he said it would look bad if he were to sit with a girl. He said everyone would tease him because I'm a girl," the girl looked like she was about to cry, "He's my best friend and no one else was sitting with us and a couple of boys came by and asked him if he wanted to sit with them because no one wants to sit with a girl on the first day and he left me all by myself without even saying goodbye. Like we didn't even know each other. We have known each other since like we were three. He's my best friend." She started to sniffle.

"I'm sorry." Lily sat next to the girl, Sev taking the seat across from them. "I'm Lily by the way and this is Severus. Sev for short."

"Severus," he said looking at the girl. "I only let people I know call me Sev."

"Hi Lily, Hi Sev… I mean Severus. I'm Alice." She wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what I did."

"It's ok, you did nothing. He's being a boy. Sometimes boys act like that. Even if they are acting like they are seven. I'm sure Frank will come around."

"Thanks for being so nice to me."

"Sure Alice, I will always be there for you."

"Okay… since we are friends, can I tell you something?"

"Sure," This was probably the oddest and quickest friendship Lily had ever had.

"I'm sorry, but it is kind of private, only something for girls," Alice said to Sev, then bent close to Lily's ear to whisper something to her. "I kind of like Frank, but I don't think he likes me back. I mean like like. Like a crush like. He's my first crush. What should I do?"

Lily stared. A crush like? Lily was yet to find her first real crush. Anything else, she decided, didn't count anymore. If she were back her old school she would be going into grade six. She supposed it was okay to really like someone now that she was older, so perhaps it would be okay for someone else to already like someone too. Lily remembered Derek and Kiley, two kids from her old school. They went out in grade four. Of course it wasn't really dating, as Lily had learned from Petunia. You didn't really start to date until later on in life. _Would now be later?_ Lily decided it was. Later was now. Lily now had a mission, to find a real crush.

"Lily?" Alice poked her, "What should I do?"

Lily leaned in to whisper, "I don't think Frank is ready yet. Wait a couple of years."

"You completely right, Lily! I'll find someone else in the meantime," Alice beamed and gave her a hug. "We are going to be great friends!"

She smiled, "We are."

When it was dark, an older student came by. "Hey, we are close to arriving, I would put on your robes. They normally won't tell you, but when I was in my first year, I didn't know you should put them on before you got there. I felt really stupid if you know what I mean," The boy started to leave.

"What's that badge mean?" Lily pointed to his chest.

"Which one?" He asked, turning around.

"Well all of them I guess."

"Oh well this one here represents my house, Hufflepuff, and this one is because I'm quidditch captain, this one here since I'm Head Boy, and this one for being prefect."

"Wow," Lily stared, "Can I have a look?"

"Sure," he smiled and removed the Head Boy badge.

"I want one," Lily whispered, entranced.

Laughing, he gingerly took it back, "I'm afraid you can't acquire a badge like this until your seventh year and only if you are head girl."

"What's that?" Asked Lily.

"I'll explain later, I want to fill in the other first year about the robes thing. My name's Parker Ridgeman, so just ask for me if you ever need anything."

"Thank you, Parker."

He nodded and then left.

Lily poked Alice, "I've decided I'm going to have a crush on him. He's accomplished."

Sev snorted, "You can't like him, Lils."

"Why not? I can like whomever I want to, thank you very much," Lily said, hurt.

"Because, he's a seventh year," Sev said, looking at her.

"Oh. Never mind then." Lily slumped down in her seat.

"It's ok, Lily. You can't decide who you are going to like. It just happens," Alice gave her a pointed look.

"I know that," Lily looked at her. "But he is cute."

"Yeah, he is," Both girls giggled and glanced to the door where he had gone.

Severus rolled his eyes. "So what house do you want to get into Alice?"

"I'm hoping Gryffindor. That's where my mum was. My dad was in Ravenclaw, but I'm not really that smart. What about you guys?"

"Slytherin," Sev answered proudly. "All of my family has gone in there."

"Oh," Alice didn't say much more and she turned to Lily, "What about you?"

"Wherever you two go I guess. Maybe we can all be in Slytherin!" Lily bounced in her seat excitedly.

"Maybe," Alice looked sullen again and picked up some magazine which she promptly started to read.

Lily glanced at Sev, confused. He just shrugged his shoulders. Lily sighed and pulled out a book from her bag. _A History of Magic._ Maybe that would settle the nerves.

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful. Alice hadn't shown any interest in Sev at all, in fact she almost ignored him, and she barely made eye contact with Lily. Lily decided to excuse it as nerves. Soon enough she found herself and the rest of the first years waiting before a huge pair of doors. The lady who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall had entered through them a couple minutes before, telling the students to wait. Lily found herself standing between a timid looking boy covered with scars and Sev. Sev was conversing with two boys whom Lily didn't not like the looks of. She decided to talk to nervous boy.

"Hi," she said brightly.

"Hello," the boy said after looking around to make sure it was him who was being talked to.

"My name's Lily. Lily Evans. What's yours?"

"Er," The boy stared at her.

"What's your name?" Lily repeated for him.

"Oh, um, Remus," He blushed scarlet and started to turn away.

"Remus what?" Asked Lily, even more curious about the boy that stood before her.

"Remus, er, Lupin," his face turned even redder.

"Nice to meet you Remus er Lupin," She said trying to make him laugh.

He managed to squeeze out a small smile and turned redder, something Lily didn't think was possible. "Nice to meet you too, Lily Evans."

"So what house do you want to be in?" Lily asked taking the generic question that she had heard Sev asking multiple times.

"I don't really care actually. I just think I'm lucky to have been accepted," then a look of horror crossed his face and he turned away from her.

"I doubt it. You seem rather nice and I bet you have loads of talent."

"Thanks," Remus turned towards Lily again. "What about you? What house do you want to be in?"

"I'm not really sure to be honest. My friend says that Slytherin is good so maybe there."

He frowned. "Are you muggle born?"

This time it was Lily's turn to frown. "Muggle born?"

"Born from people without magic. Mugggles are those without magic."

"Oh, well, yes then."

"I doubt you'll be in Slytherin then," Remus said darkly.

"What?" Lily asked taken aback.

"Normally only purebloods have gotten into Slytherin. I doubt that a muggle born will get there. No offense."

Lily stared at him. "So what you don't think I'm good enough to get in there?"

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant at all. Sorry if that came out rude. It's just that, well Slytherin isn't the best place to be. You'll find out soon enough. The people in there can tend to be rather nasty. I'm sure not all of them though. But I'll bet you get into Gryffindor. Trust me it's loads better."

"I guess," Lily stared ahead.

"Sorry," Remus said quietly. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't. I just, I don't know," Lily said still a little annoyed.

Suddenly the woman was back, "It is time," and with that she lead them into the Great Hall.

"Black, Sirius," she called as the third person stepped up to the stool.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted and the boy ,that Lily recognized as one of the ones that had sat with Lily and Sev in the first compartment, skipped down to the table.

"Suck that, Blacks! Yeah!"He shouted and pumped his fist.

Lily tuned out Professor McGonagall until she heard her name. "Evans, Lily." Lily felt her hand shaking as she walked up to the stool bravely. The hat was placed onto her head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

She leapt off and shot Sev a sad smile.

Sev ended up being in Slytherin, along with the two boys he had been talking to when they were waiting. Remus and Alice ended up being in Gryffindor along with a Frank Longbottom that Lily took to be Alice's Frank. James Potter, the boy that had been talking to Sirius Black also was sorted into Gryffindor, much to Lily's dismay. That night, Lily found herself in her room, her four dorm mates already asleep. Alice was one of them. Along with three girls named Emmeline, Cecily, and Aaliyah. Lily was definitely a night owl. She loved the night and especially the stars. She was captivated by them so she stared out the window into the infinite darkness, feeling truly happy and at home.


End file.
